powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Daylight Savings
Daylight Savings is the fourteenth episode of season two of The Powerpuff Girls. Synopsis When the girls get tired during school, Ms. Keane declares a curfew and the Professor has to get the girls back on track. Plot Though they are appreciated for saving Townsville day and night, the girls become so exhausted from all the crime-fighting that they start falling asleep during class. Despite the fact that they are heroes, Ms. Keane arranges for a parent-teacher conference with the Professor. She notes a decline in their participation in class and their unusual sleeping patterns that have become a hindrance to their education. She ultimately recommends that Professor Utonium enact a curfew, and he complies by demanding the girls to be in bed by 7:30 PM. Despite the girls' appeals to this, the Professor tries to convince the girls and himself that Townsville will be fine during the nighttime hours, even though the villains would be allowed free reign to cause as much destruction and mayhem as they want, especially around the later hours of the night. On their daily patrol missions, they scavenge for crime in Townsville and encounter Mojo Jojo on a regular mayhem spree. As soon as they take action and fight, the professor calls them in for bedtime exactly at 7:30 PM and the girls must head home, leaving Mojo on his own to continue his tirade along with other villains who parade through and wreak havoc in Townsville. Despite the fact that the city is under major attack within minutes from various events, including fires, riots, monster attacks, and other crimes, the Professor tries to ignore it and enforce the rule. Switching to the Time Channel on television, the presenter reminds the viewers at home such as himself that Daylight Savings Time is over and the current time is actually set back by an hour (making the current time 6:41). Taking notice, he realizes that he had neglected to set the clocks in the house back. He quickly moves to reactivate the girls to save Townsville with the extra 49 minutes they have. The Professor himself, meanwhile, is also relieved that with the extra time they have. Characters * The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) * Professor Utonium * Ms. Keane * Mojo Jojo (non-speaking) * Princess Morbucks (cameo) * Fuzzy Lumpkins (cameo) * The Gangreen Gang (cameo) * The Amoeba Boys (cameo) * Mr. Mime (cameo) * Twiggy (cameo) Trivia *This is the last episode to air in the 20th century and the 2nd millennium. *When Mojo Jojo was "turning Townsville into Swiss cheese," several characters (including the Narrator) make puns on different types of cheeses: **"Look sharp, everyone!" (a pun on "look sharp" and sharp cheddar) **"Jack" (a pun on Monterey Jack) **"It will be a brieze" (a pun on Brie and breeze) **"Muenster Mojo" (a pun on Muenster and "monster Mojo") **"Things aren’t looking too Gouda for you" (a pun on "things aren't looking too good for you" and Gouda cheese) **"Leave that Prov alone" (a pun on Provolone) **"I Camembert to watch" (a pun on "cannot bear" and Camembert) *Sedusa and HIM do not appear in the parade of criminals. *This episode isn't well liked amongst many largely due to the execution of its "don't stay up too late" moral and the portrayals of the adults such as Ms. Keane. *Sonny Dial is a pun on "sundial." *Along with A Very Special Blossom, this was the last episode of ''The Powerpuff Girls'' to be aired in the 20th century. *It is rumored that Blossom has been pardoned and released from prison since the previous episode, A Very Special Blossom. *Mr. Mime appeared as one of the villains in Mojo Jojo's villain parade to cause havoc and crimes in Townsville. It's possible that Rainbow the Clown was deliberately bleached again by Mojo Jojo to turn back into his evil alter ego, Mr. Mime. *'''Moral: '''Don't stay up too late. Goofs *In the United States, the switch between Standard and Daylight Time is always on a Sunday morning, so the girls shouldn't have had school that morning unless Pokey Oaks Kindergarten is in session on weekends for some reason, or perhaps Townsville doesn't switch over at the same time as the rest of the United States. The dialogue in the episode implies it might be the Monday after the switch. *Besides the girls, the narrator also credits Benjamin Franklin for setting up the idea of Daylight Savings. *The narrator pronounces Provolone as ("prov-o-lone"). **In reality, the cheese is pronounced as ("proh-voh-LOH-neh") Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Utonium Category:Episodes focusing on Ms. Keane Category:Episodes storyboarded by Chris Savino Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:Episodes where Pokey Oaks is present Category:1999 episodes Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes written by John Mclntrye Category:Episodes written by Amy Keating Rogers Category:Episodes that feature monsters Category:Episodes disliked by majority